


A Surprise for two

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe: family [1]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Angst, Arranged Breeding, Family, Forced Breeding, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, OMC - Freeform, Pregnancy, male breeding, near forced pregnancy, original children - Freeform, shirou is tricked, yonekuni is tricked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Shirou’s parents where never weak/sick?  What if they never died?  What if they raised their son as a wolf, though he had to pretend he was a monkey to protect himself?  What if they tricked their son to get him pregnant while he was still in high school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As the bell rung, signaling the end of school for the day, Shirou looked at the empty desk to his left. It had sat empty since lunch, when he went looking for the owner. Unable to find him, he returned back to the room and ate quietly by himself. A sigh as he thought about where he could have gone. Most likely with girls or that one first year he met a while ago. His hand clenching tightly in his lap as he remembered the words Yonekuni told him when he asked about the first year, saying that “he’s special”. He shook his head, knowing it was no use to think like that, at least for now. Gathering his bag, he headed to the student council room to get started on the meeting.

A few hours later found him walking home from the station. Hungry and tired, aching to be held by strong arms, to be taken by the one who held his heart. Walking into the house, surprised to see the kitchen dark and his father not in sight. Usually when he got home around this time, his father could be found cooking for him and his mother. He’d usually join in and help, laughing when his mother said something about her “boys”. his search for them lead him to the dinning room, talking quietly about themselves. The moment he stepped in, his mother’s face lit up, her gray eyes becoming bright at the sight of him.

“Shirou-chan!” She motioned her son to take a seat next to her. Setting his bag to the side, he took a seat next to her. The warm feeling he always got from being with his family drove away the negative thoughts that had been lingering in his mind.

“You have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow, Shirou. So, after midnight tonight, you can’t have anything to eat until afterwards,” his father explained, ignoring the curious look on his son’s face and watched him nod. He didn’t see the look shared between his parents.

Halfway through the first hour of class the following day, hunger got to him as the sound of his stomach growling, interrupting the lesson. Looking down, he apologized, blushing with embarrassment. A few close friends of his laughed before turning his attention back to the teach up front. It wasn’t long afterwards when he heard the announcement bell dinging, calling him to the front office. Grabbing his things, he excused himself and left, unaware that blue eyes followed him out. He didn’t feel the usual embarrassment that normal people did when they where picked up by their parents, he was closer to his family than others where.

The ride was quiet, the silence between the three comfortable. He didn’t question them as the car pulled up to one of the hotel’s his family owned. A little strange, but he thought nothing of it as the doctors he was used to seeing where mainly from over seas. Specializing in rare and exotic madararui, sometimes had to travel in secret to protect their patients and themselves. Greeting people he knew, he followed his parents to the elevator and up. Something was a little off, he couldn’t put his finger on it. Reaching the very top, a suite reserved for royalty and celebrities. Exiting the elevator, he took in the short hallway. Despite his family owning the hotel, this was only his second visit to the extravagant room. As he walked further into the room, the door closing behind him, he didn’t see the nod his father gave his mother. He stopped in his steps as his mother came around and stood in front of him and looked up into his eyes. He could see her lips moving but couldn’t hear anything over the roar in his head.

He awoke slowly to a quiet room, the walls unfamiliar and the bed a bit too soft. His eyes snapped opened and he sat upright in bed, looking around before he finally remembered being led into the room by his mother. She had been unusually quiet and when the door closed behind him, the silence seemed to thicken before she turned around and faced him. When he heard the whisper “Forgive me, Shirou-chan” and a touch his forehead, everything went black for him. The throbbing in his head told him what she did after he was knocked out left him even more confused. A glance to the clock next to the bed and a brief look to the window off to the side told him how late it had become. Movement to his side made him realize that he wasn’t alone in the large bed. The temptation to get away quickly was in his mind but his attempts to move where stopped when arms slid around his hips, stopping him cold. Any which way he struggled, the arms tightened even more around him.

Looking closer to the person who held him, finally recognizing him by the blond hair and the tattoos on his arms. His heart pounded and his hand trembled as he reached out to touch the blond hair that looked so soft. The sound of a mumble as the blond drew his body closer to his pulled him from his stupor. The rainy season was over and it had been so long since he felt the strong arms wrapped around his body. A look down at his body and saw no marks from the blond. Nor did he feel the stickiness that he usually felt when afterwards when Yonekuni took him. Though, in the back of his mind something was out of place. His lower body didn’t ache like it usually did when he was with Yonekuni. Managing to get out of the blond’s arms, noting that the pants the clothing he wore into the hotel room where gone and he quickly made his way to the bathroom where he finally saw the note in his mother’s handwriting.

“Shirou-chan, by the time you read this it should have been over twelve hours since you where knocked out. When you read this, the implantation should already be complete. You’ll need to remove the device inside you. Once that’s done, you’ll be ready for breeding or rather, mating. I’ll see you in a week, love mom”

The note dropped out of his hand as it fluttered to the ground. Making sure he closed the bathroom door, his hand reached down and behind him, finding the end of the device. Grasping it, he gave a tug and a wince as it slide from his body. He gave the item a look before tossing into the trash, the sound of it landing echoed in the bathroom. The broken case stuck to the tip of the device, from when the larva burrowed into his body. He flushed at the thought of spending a week with the blond, spending a week of doing nothing but being taken by him. Spotting his clothing, folded neatly, he slipped his clothing on. Just in time too, when he heard the husky sound of Yonekuni’s voice through the door. His hand hesitated on the door knob. Pausing to gather his courage, opening the door and faced Yonekuni. From his spot in front of the bathroom, he watched blue eyes widened.

“Iincho?” a mutter as he looked around. “Where am I?” The room seemed more fancier than what his mom would spend, seemed even higher class than what he was used to. He took the bottle of water that was offered, taking a large gulp of it before turning his attention to the quiet boy. “So, where am I exactly?” he demanded, his tone lowering. “Iincho?” When he didn’t get an answer straight away.

“We-we’re at a hotel that my family owns, that’s the last think I fully remember,” the sound of crinkling paper caught his attention. Getting up, he snatched the paper from the male’s hand. Eyes scanning the paper and anger rose up in him. “What’s the meaning of this? Breeding? You’re just a monkey! Shit,” he dropped his head in his hands and sighed deeply. Nothing was making sense to him and when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he slapped Shirou’s hand away. “I don’t want some guy touching me,” he spat out, looking down his nose at Shirou though he was sitting. “You should know that by now.” He went on to mutter other things as he got up and headed for the suite door.

“Don’t bother, its locked from the outside,” he returned the look Yonekuni gave him. He loved the blond with all his heart but his patience was being tested, stretched thin with everything that was going on. It didn’t help that Yonekuni had been giving off such a delicious scent that he found himself wanting to give into the male’s pheromones. It took all he had to keep himself in check when Yonekuni stopped talking and shot him a look of disgust.

“Whatever reason you’re here, call the front desk and have them unlock the door, then leave. I’d rather be alone than next to some guy. That’s just disgust-” his words stopped when the chair Shirou was sitting in fell backwards.

“Madarame, You’re not the only one who has to suffer. But unlike you, I keep my suffering to myself and not take it out on the others,” he approached the blond, watching as he looked shocked, standing up to him. A bitter chuckle as he faced Yonekuni. “You’re not the only one in this mess or rather, tricked.” He looked down at the startled blond, seeing the faint blush to his cheeks before he realized that in his anger, he let his secret slip out.

“M-madararui? But that’s impossible! You never gave any sort of hints or anything. That can’t be!” He could barely see it, only the faint shimmering before that, too, was pulled back inside.

He gave Yonekuni a pointed look before looking away. His secret was pretty much out, he lost the only thing that kept Yonekuni talking to him. How worse could things get? Sighing, he took a seat on the chair he righted back up and looked out the window. His hear heavy, whispering under his breath about the situation.

He was unaware of the fact hat Yonekuni could hear him. Disgust rose up in him at the thought of having to breed with a guy and if he admitted to himself, a little curious as to know what type of madararui he was. That was, until he heard the whisper the male gave. He didn’t know why the feeling of unease rose up in him at the words he heard. Watching as long legs unfold, walking to the other side of the suite and pull out his cellphone and he found himself following him.

“Show me, ” Shirou turned around and stepped back. He shook his head, silently telling the blond no. The feel of him being pushed up against the wall, hands slammed on either side of his head, trapping him between strong arms and the cold look Yonekuni gave him. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. Best to get everything over with, since the one he wanted rejected him.

He didn’t hear the intake of breath, didn’t see the flush Yonekuni wore and he certainly didn’t see what he did to the blond’s body. Yonekuni was glad that Shirou’s eyes where closed as he reached out and touched fur that was as soft as it looked. His heart pounded and he quickly pulled his hand away as Shirou pulled his soul back.

Breathing deeply, he failed to calm his racing heart as he approached the still blond. Grabbing Yonekuni’s hand and touched his palm gently, unaware of the inner turmoil going through his mind. The heated touch of the male, memories of acts raced through his mind and the fact that deep down, he knew exactly how, he knew exactly how hot Shirou’s body was. He swallowed back a sound that wanted to escape from the touch on his hand and from the mere fact that Shirou’s scent seemed to wreck havoc on him. He barely heard the words that where spoken to him, only feeling the soft touch of lips to his palm. The shocking feeling. Instant heat, he started to pull his hand away. Wanting to get away from the pleasurable feeling but the strong grip on his wrist stopped him. The pleading look in his eyes and the emotion behind the whispered “Please,” stopped him.

“Please, just let me.” His hand was let go and the sound of his belt being unbuckled, slid from his belt loops and dropped to the floor. Nimble hands unbuttoned the pants and lowered the zipper, opening the flaps. He watched, gritting his teeth knowing that a male was touching him. The fact that his touch didn’t disgust him like another guy”s touch would. Putting his hand on Shirou’s shoulder, wanting to push him away and tell him off, to get away from him and the heat he felt. Instead, he found himself gripping the shoulder hard when he felt the fleeting touches to his flesh. He didn’t see the pain hidden in those dark eyes when they glanced up, only hearing the whispered words telling him to close his eyes and pretend that he was someone else. He didn’t know the heartbreak the before him felt, he only knew the heat he felt when the male took him in his mouth.

He did what Shirou asked of him, closing his eyes and tried to think one of the many girls he knew, but no one came to mind. No one’s mouth seemed so hot or sucked him so deep. Or, he swallowed hard and bit his lip, seemed so perfect for the act. The hand on him moved in time with his mouth, feeling his body trembling, muscles clenching as he came. He found himself pulling away, spilling his cum over Shirou’s face. It took him a or two to recover and realize that he came fast from a guy and over his face to boot.

Pushing Shirou away, he cursed and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He didn’t see shoulders drop, hear the heavy sigh and the hand wiping away the cum and the tears that started to form in his eyes. His back to the door, he stared down at his body. His dick hanging out of his pants, he could feel himself wanting more, wanting to do more, to feel more. But the thought of touching another guy still disgusted him. Body shivering, he stripped his clothes and turned on the shower, setting the temperature to the hottest setting. Stepping under the flow of water, he let the heat envelop him.

Once he heard the shower turn on, he got up and grabbed the water bottle that Yonekuni abandoned. Wetting a piece of cloth, wiping his face of the drying seed. He knew it would be like this. Knew Yonekuni would act like this and even though he knew, he had hoped that it would be different. His body ached, wanting to be held and loved. He laughed at himself for the last part, his love was futile. It was then his stomach chose to make itself known, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten anything for nearly twenty four hours. He was glad that food was left in the mini bar. But as soon as he opened it and looked, nothing seemed appetizing. Closing the fridge silently, he waited for the bathroom door to open and as soon as Yonekuni walked out with a towel wrapped around his hips, he darted in and locked the door behind him. He couldn’t stand being that close to the blond and not touch him. Especially when he was nearly naked and could smell his strong musk wafting from his freshly washed body.

As he stripped and climbed under the still hot water, Yonekuni eyed the door that shut quickly after exiting. His thoughts took a different turn when he relaxed under the hot water. The thought of doing a guy still didn’t sit well with him but he wanted answers and Shirou was the only one who would be able to give him the answers he needed.

A quick examination of the room yielded a bag of clothes for the week or rather, hardly any clothes since his mom most likely thought he wouldn’t wear them. Though, if he gave it any real thought, it would have been his brother who packed his things. He gave a sigh of relief when he found some loose fitting lounging pants and slipped them on before pulling a shirt on as the room’s temperature seemed to slip a little. Grabbing some fruit from the fridge, he sat on the bed and waited for Shirou to emerge from the bathroom. His bottle of water disappeared, giving him the excuse to grab a drink from the fridge.

Opening his drink, he didn’t have to wait very long for Shirou to leave the bathroom, a towel hanging off his hips and had to look away to keep himself from doing more than just looking. He watched from the corner of his eye as Shirou pulled a pair of shorts over his long legs and a shirt on. He caught dark eyes before they looked away, as if in shame. Irritation rose up in him as he snapped and ordered Shirou to take a seat on the bed, sitting across from him. He breathed in silently, the fresh, heavy scent that belonged to the wolf teased his senses. He still couldn’t believe that his “friend”, who he thought was nothing more than a monkey and didn’t warrant any attention from him was actually madararui and one that was thought to be extinct. Something about him seemed to pull him in, of wanting to get closer to him and get more of the heat he felt when the male went down on him. He still couldn’t believe that he came that quickly, like a kid.

Setting the bowl of fruit between them, watching as Shirou’s hand reached out and snagged a peach. Watching as teeth bit into the fruit, the trickling of juice down his chin and his fingers. A narrowing of his eyes the wolf swallowed and licked at his fingers in a vain attempt to the clean the mess. Agitation filled him when he saw the pink tongue peak out to lick at his lips, still trying to catch the juice that ran from the fruit. His dreams seemed to pale in compression to the sensuality that seemed to radiate from Shirou at that moment. Shifting in his seat, attempting to relieve the pressure he felt. Folding his hands, he hid the proof of what the wolf was doing to him. Never would he have thought he’d get turned on by just watching him lick his fingers.

Reaching out, hesitating a little before touching Shirou’s arm, pulling his attention away from trying to eat the fruit and clean his fingers to Yonekuni. The faint coloring of his cheeks and the intense look in his eyes before he found himself being pushed down onto his back.

“I shouldn’t get this hard over someone. Why is it that you turn me on so much? So why?” Yonekuni asked, muttering himself. “Why the thought of you being fucked by someone else put me on edge? The thought of of you breeding with another male?” He took Shirou’s lips in a kiss, groaning at the softness when lips parted. Hands tightening on Shirou’s arm, he nudged the wolf’s legs open and settled himself against the male. Feeling him pulling away, withdrawing from the kiss, Yonekuni released Shirou’s arm and grabbed his chin. Forcing the heavyweight to take more of his kiss. He finally pulled away and released Shirou’s chin, looking down at him.

Uncomfortable with the look Shirou wore, he ignored what he was trying to say and instead, slid his hand under his shirt and against bare skin. Shuddering, his pulse quickened and he found himself rubbing against Shirou. Whispers of his name lit him hotter as he pulled back a little, rubbing his nose against the strong neck as his hands slide down to rub against the firm stomach. His hand slid further down to the edge of Shirou’s shorts and inside, stopping when he felt the proof of the male’s arousal. Hands pulled out quickly and he wondered what the hell he was doing.

Throat dry, he pulled away. Unable to say anything or continue, Yonekuni muttered under his breath before getting up and off the bed. He couldn’t get over the fact he wanted to do more to the wolf. He pretended to ignore the dry, nearly silent cry. His heart clenched when he chanced a look over his shoulder to see the trembling form. Why did the sight of his tears and the sadness on his face cause a clenching feeling in his chest? The rustling of clothes and covers told him of the male trying to sleep, or at least faking it. Most likely trying to escape the pain that he alone had caused.

he took a seat on the plush chair that Shirou had sat in earlier and looked out the window. Time passed slowly and he found himself starting to nod off when the sound of the suite door being opened, pulling him away from slumber. An older woman, a little younger than his mother walked in and approached him. The cold look in her grey eyes told him to stay put, which he did.

“I take it that you’re refusing to breed with my son.” She stated, rather than ask since she knew the answer. “You know, he had no clue about this,” she shared with him as she approached her sleeping son. her hand pushed his bangs out of the way as she looked down at his sleeping form.

“If you don’t want to breed with him, that’s fine. We’ll cancel the contract, though it might look bad on you afterwards,” she gave him a smile that was devoid of friendless, instead, seemed to match the cold look she gave him minutes before. “Besides, there are many others around the globe who are interested in him, you know.” She named off a few, watching his expression with every name she gave for the people interested in Shirou. “We haven’t turned down their requests, yet. Though, we’ve been hoping that this would work.” She turned towards the quiet youth, watching him squirm under her gaze.

“He hasn’t told you how he felt, has he?” the confused look she received corrected her on her guess. “He’s been in love with you since he first saw you at a swim meet years ago.” Her eyes narrowed when he sat up straight at her words. “He came home and talked about you non stop. He was so happy to get into the same school as you. But when he found out about your hatred for guys, he sucked it up and was content to be by your side.” She looked down at her son and could feel her heart break at the pain he suffered. “This was a gift for him from his father and I. I guess it backfired,” she knelt down by the bed and whispered to her son, hearing him sigh a name in his sleep.

“You know, most wolves mate for life. But some will forgo the tradition to forget a broken heart. I guess that’s what Shirou will have to do,” she left the words hanging in the air, her back to the blond. She could hear the gears turning in his head and just as she predicted, he spoke up for the first time.

“We haven’t even had sex. So, why would he need to get over it?”

She frowned at him and sighed to herself. Her son really knew how to pick them. “Just ask yourself. Are you absolutely comfortable with him being with another? To breed and then be taken away by someone other than you? Think about it.” With that, she stood up and dusted off her knees. Wishing her son the best of luck before leaving the suite, unaware that her words would set off a chain reaction.

Would he be okay with letting Shirou go, to let him breed with someone that wasn’t him? He couldn’t stomach the thought of it. Standing up, he slowly made his way to the large bed, standing before the sleeping body. What was it that drew him? Was it the dreams that continued to haunt him? The feel of the heat that seemed to pull him in? Would he actually swallow his pride and take pleasure in a guy’s body? He didn’t know the answers to his questions, but he wanted to find out.

Reaching out, trailing a finger down Shirou’s jawline and down his neck, to the same spot where he first saw that hickey weeks ago. Fingers touching more of Shirou’s neck, nearly pulling back when he felt him move. A faint whisper of his name, spoken from thos soft lips and he lined in, praying for him to stay asleep, at least for now.

With his eyes closed as he kissed him lightly, he never saw eyes flutter open, the softening of his eyes. Eyes closed, feigning sleep as Yonekuni pulled back, feeling him touch him one last time, just the briefest of touches before walking away. When he felt the dip in the bed, signaling to him that Yonekuni had slid into bed. With his back to the blond, he brought his hand to his lips, never believing that Yonekuni would kiss him. Did he dare to believe that there was hope? The pounding of his heart told him the answer to his question.

Movement as a body inched closer to him, the heat seemed to get closer to him, soothing something inside him. A brief touch to his arm, under the covers left him wanting more. When he felt the second touch, he grabbed the hand and pulled the wolf onto his chest, instantly feeling the heat all over again. His soul wanted more. Wanted to be touched and touch him in return. Wanted so much more. His thoughts where interrupted by the feel of lips pressing against his. A terrible and awkward kiss, but one that he welcomed and enjoyed. His hands explored to their content, pushing his shirt up to expose the broad chest. Ordering him to hold his shirt up, he slid his hand over hard muscles. Closing his eyes, he leaned in and flicked the tip of his tongue against Shirou’s nipple before closing his lips around the little nub.

Feeling clenching hands on his shoulders, the natural scent seemed to get strong as he bit down on the numb of flesh. A jerk of the body above him, pressing down on his hips and his name leaving those said lips when the one on top of him felt the hardness digging into him. Eyes widened and he flushed, a little uneasy with the idea of Shirou finding out what his mere presence did to him. But to feel the reaction of Shirou to him turned him on even more as he pushed the male off of him and onto his back, looming over the startled wolf. Sitting back on his knees, he reached for Shirou’s shorts, sliding them down and gulped at the sight of hard cock.

Cautiously, he reached out and wrapped his fingers around it. The feel of it throbbing in his hand, the dribbling of fluid from the tip as he moved his hand along the length. The low cry of his name as Shirou’s body shuddering, making forget about the uncomfortable feeling of being with a male as he leaned down, silencing Shirou with his lips.

Arms wrapped around his neck as Shirou pulled away, pleading softly for more from him. Guiding his hand down, to where he wanted Yonekuni to sink into. Pushing against his fingers, Yonekuni watched as Shirou’s body accepted his fingers. The instant tightness he felt, heat and the feeling of something more. His fingers pulled away, looking for something, anything that would help him enter Shirou. A glance around, spotting several bottles of lube that where sitting on nightstand next to the bed. Ignoring the letter and the ribbon wrapped around the bottles, Yonekuni grabbed on and returned back between Shirou’s legs. Covering his fingers in the slick substance, they returned to Shirou’s hole, sinking in much easier than the last time he tried. Slipping a second finger in, he readied the wolf for him. Readied for him to accept him.

His fingers pressed deeper, pressing against the spot that had Shirou grasping at the blankets under him. Fingers clawing and back arching to the pleasure the blond caused. Blue eyes narrowed, he could see the faint shimmering and pulled his fingers away. Cover himself with just enough lube, he rubbed himself against Shirou, biting his bottom lip as he sunk into the hot body below him. Heat enveloped him, welcoming him in and made him feel like he belonged.

A shudder as he came to rest against Shirou. Arms pulled him down, lips stolen in kisses as Yonekuni slowly moved. Groaning, he pulled his lips away and trailed them down Shirou’s chin and to his neck, inhaling the scent that seemed to explode, sending his mind into a tizzy as Shirou’s scent seemed to overpower him. Sinking his teeth into the male’s neck, sucking and laving the spot with his tongue, his movements quickened and gained strength as he lost himself. His blood boiled in his veins, melting him down as he came, sending Shirou over the edge.

He didn’t want to pull out, didn’t want to leave the head behind. But when he attempted to pull out, the tightening of Shirou around him prevented him. The shy look the wolf gave him, the lick to his earlobe and the pleading. Dear god, the pleading. Feeling himself twitching, coming back in full force, Yonekuni rolled them over and watched as Shirou started a rhythm at his own pace.

Hours later, Shirou slipped from the bed. He look at the sleeping figure under the covers, the ruffled blond hair and the hard body. Shivering when he remembered the feel of Yonekuni’s body against him, he swallowed and headed for the bathroom, limping slightly. His ass sore from the blond’s treatment, though he wouldn’t complain about it. The wetness he felt up there,a little of it trickling down the back of his thighs, reminding him of the true purpose of being in this room. He shook his head, wanting to live in the moment and thing of only this week. Think of the time he was going to spend with Yonekuni. Turning the water on for the shower, he looked into the mirror, seeing the markings Yonekuni left on him. Small bite marks, hickeys and when he lifted his chin, he saw the mark where Yonekuni had sunk his teeth in. The mark, he knew, would stay with him for quiet awhile. He blushed a little and stepped under the spray of water, ignoring the sting of the temperature and started to wash up.

He awoke slowly, reaching out to the side to touch Shirou, only to come up empty handed. The sound of the shower running told Yonekuni where his partner was, though he told himself he shouldn’t worry. Sitting up, he groaned as his muscles protested. He lost count of how many times he made the wolf come, but each time he did, he lost himself in Shirou’s body. He couldn’t believe that a mere look, a brief touch to his skin could get him that excited and ready to go, in ways that no one could.

Getting out of bed, slipping on his pants that where discarded the night before, he turned his head when he heard the shower cut off and the bathroom door opening. Swallowing hard at the sight of Shirou, clad in nothing but an a large, unbuttoned shirt that hung off his shoulders, toweling his hair dry. He could see droplets of water that clung to his skin, the marks on his chest and neck. Some faint and others, dark and deep. Especially when Shirou tilted his head, giving him a clear view of the deep mark he left on the pale skin.

Catching Shirou’s gaze, watching him plush and dropping the towel that was in his hands. Biting his lower lip when Shirou bend over, giving him an excellent view of the ass that he seemed to know so so well. As Shirou righted himself, Yonekuni molded himself against the wolf and nuzzled the base of the neck in front of him. A deep breath, low moans in his chest at the clean smell the heavyweight gave off. His hands slid along Shirou’s chest, his fingers circling and rubbing, the pushing motion against him and the faint shuddering encouraged him to do more. Nosing hair out of the way, rubbing the tip of his nose against the back of Shirou’s ear, asking softly what he wanted him to do.

Before Shirou could answer, he pulled back a little and ran his palm against the pale ass, giving the wolf a slap against his ass before his fingers slid inward. Rubbing the pad of his fingertips against Shirou’s hole, he fought the urge to just bend him over and fuck the hell out of him, to take him like the animal he is. Pushing himself again Shirou’s hip, rubbing his clothing covered cock against the wolf to show him what he did. The sudden feel of a hand rubbing against the front of his pants, putting more pressure on him before the hand pulled away. Within seconds of the hand pulling away, Shirou pulled away.

He caught the look Shirou gave him as he walked closer to the bed. ‘So, he wants a game of chase?’ Yonekuni thought to himself as he followed the wolf, his eyes trained on the male’s long legs. The edge of his shirt just covering the bottom of his ass. But when he climbed on the bed, giving him a clear view of what lay hidden between two firm cheeks. The area that stretched to accommodate his side and the heat. Just the thought of the heat that he wanted for himself. Following Shirou to the bed, as if he was following the wolf’s command. Reaching the bed, grabbing Shirou by the hips, he pulled him and forched his chest to the bed with his hips up in the air. Hands slid under the shirt the male wore, working his way around.

“You look good in my shirt,” he murmured, teasing Shirou with light touches to his stomach and fleeing touches to the aching hardness that throbbed with every breath.

“Yonekuni,” a low cry when the blond slapped his hand away, scolding him for attempting to touch himself. Hands reached for the lube, noting that it was nearly empty. He chose not to think about it as he covered his fingers with the fluid, sliding them down and pushing inside. Pushing up the hem of Shirou’s shirt with his free hand, he bent down to lick at the pale skin, groaning when he felt the wolf tighten around his fingers. His fingers pulled back, taunting him with quick movements and never giving the male what he wanted until he heard the pleading. The begging that he had been waiting for.

“Just like that, keep that ass up.” A smirk then a slap to the raised ass before him.

Keeping his chest down, Shirou looked over his shoulder. Feeling the firm bite on one cheek, blushing when he felt a lick to the bite mark as if Yonekuni was trying to soothe the pain. He held his breath when Yonekuni’s fingers pulled away, biting his lip when he felt the blond pushed in, a sound of pleasure escaping when he felt the blond come to a rest against him. He attempted to look over his shoulder at the blond, the hand on the back of his head said otherwise. The muttered words of “Don’t look,” reached his ears. Yonekuni’s other arm slid underneath him, coming up his chest and pulled him closer to the body above him. The hand on the back of his head disappeared as Yonekuni’s second arm joined the first, wrapping around his chest. Hi s heart pounded at the way he felt being held like this, as if Yonekuni was trying to silently communicate to him how he felt.

The nose against the back of his neck, snuffing away his hair to reach his skin. Yonekuni’s movements where slow and gentle, slowly torturing Shirou with the briefest of touches to the one spot that he more of. His breathing heavy and his body hot, he chanced one look over his shoulder to the blond. The look of concentration on his face, eyes closed and mouth parted slightly. He didn’t hesitate reaching up and pulling Yonekuni’s head down to take his lips in a kiss. His lips moved, a word spoken for Yonekuni’s ears only.

“More”

As the week progressed, the two slowly got to know more about each other or rather, Shirou talked and Yonekuni listened. And when he laid with the heavyweight, he found certain ares that would turn Shirou on with just a mere brush of his hand or a light kiss. He also discovered the fact that Shirou loved being held when they talked or after sex. And while he didn’t curl up with anyone, he couldn’t help but give into Shirou’s wish to be held.

Through out the week, the male kept on surprising him in different ways. Ways that he would never had guessed if he didn’t know his secret and how he didn’t even have to touch him to get him turned on. He remembered the morning he woke up to find himself alone in the bed. A quick look around found Shirou with his legs curled up, clad in nothing but a plain white shirt, quietly eating grapes as he read. His eyes seemed to narrow in on his mouth and the pink tongue that came to lick at his finger tips. He caught Shirou’s eyes when he looked over and the faint blush that appeared before he smiled, setting the book aside. He found himself swept away and taking the wolf on the table, filling Shirou full of his seed.

And as they fell asleep on the last day, the words Shirou would utter as he came haunted Yonekuni. Confessions of his lover for him and for some reason, he found himself wondering if it would be alright to have a relationship with the wolf. But that thought shook him and when he awoke that morning, earlier than Shirou, he looked down at the slumbering wolf. A touch to his head dispelled his soul, leaving only ears and that bushy tail that was soft to the touch. The murmur of his name pulled him back to reality and he slipped out of bed.

Pulling on a clean set of clothes, he gave the bed on last glance before leaving, the door to the suite finally unlocked. Something inside him protested at leaving, that he should be in bed when the wolf awoke and tell him of what he carried. Pushing away the thought, he left and by passed the woman he talked to at the beginning of the week. He saw the shake of her head. The male next to her must have been her husband, ignoring the look he sent him. He had to deal with the uncomfortable feelings that started to bug him after he first laid with the male.

His mom was waiting for him, a smile on her face which usually meant she was up to something. He ignored her when she accompanied him on the elevator ride down and out of the hotel. He didn’t know that when Shirou woke, seeing that he was alone in bed. Didn’t know of the broken heart he felt and didn’t see the tears he brushed aside.


	2. Chapter 2

He wouldn’t see Shirou until school and even then, he avoided him. He tried distracting himself with girls, surrounding himself with the beautiful girls from their class and others from school. But each and every single one would fail to match up to what he experienced with Shirou and while he didn’t want to admit anything, he missed the heat. The feeling of being complete when he held Shirou and the passion of in the act. The true feelings he would feel when he took Shirou. He noticed, when class would break for lunch, that he didn’t come after him. Wouldn’t go looking for him and drag to eat some where.

Noticing that one day, Shirou seemed paler than usual. And when he suddenly got up in the middle of class, not saying anything as he knocked his chair over as he rushed out. The teacher’s voice died down and the whole class just stared at the door. Several of Shirou’s monkey friends followed, concerned for their friend who had just come back.

He wanted to get up. Wanted to follow and find out that he was alright. He would regret not following him, not comforting him when he needed it. When one of Shirou’s friends came back, quietly talking to the teacher before grabbing Shirou’s things and leaving. He later over heard that he went home sick. He felt his shoulders tensing at the actual meaning behind Shirou being sick. He was so sure, so certain that Shirou was carrying his child before he left the sleeping wolf a two weeks ago. But seeing the effects on him, he was sure of it by now.

The following day found them once again in class, Shirou still pale and Yonekuni, who fought with himself and followed Shirou to the bathroom when he rushed out. Glad that they were the only ones in there, Yonekuni followed the sounds of someone heaving. Finding Shirou hunched over the toilet. His hand came up, rubbing Shirou’s back as he dry heaved. A whisper of his name before he was pushed away.

“Sorry,” Shirou’s voice low as he coughed and washed his hands before rinsing his mouth out, attempting to get the bile taste out. “Its just, the perfume on you is overly strong,” he gave his excuse, though that was actually the truth. His chest hurt, aching to know that Yonekuni had slept with girls right after leaving him in the hotel. The week he had with him seemed like just a dream, but he was in reality and the appointment he had later that week with the gynecologist reinforced that. He knew he was pregnant, the slight glances his parents gave him tipped him off. It didn’t help that the gynecologist he was going to specialized in rare and exotic madararui and had doctors that looked after heavyweights like him. Types that where thought and still thought to be extinct.

He looked in the mirror, seeing the marks that Yonekuni had healed and disappeared. Except, for the one that drew blood. The one mark where Yonekuni had sunk his teeth in. A look up, catching blue eyes in the mirror. A hand reached out, pulling him closer to the hard body behind him.

“Come a little closer, ” Yonekuni muttered as his head dipped down Shirou’s shoulder, sniffing along the bare neck. “Close enough so I can smell you.” His nose nuzzled up and down, taking in Shirou’s scent that seemed to be mixed with his. “I didn’t think I’d miss this. Miss you,” a faint confession as his arms slid around and placed the palms of his hands against Shirou’s stomach. Through his hands, he could feel the pulse of life deep inside Shirou. Something blossomed in his chest, an uncomfortable feeling, but one that was welcomed. For one sweet moment, he felt whole. He never thought he’d father a child and here he was, holding someone he thought was a monkey weeks ago and now, he swallowed hard.

As he comfortably held Shirou in that quiet bathroom, he felt the brush of a tail slip out. A soft brush of his hand up Shirou’s front, up from the spot he was cradling. He wondered if his brother would be jealous that he got his lover pregnant before Kunimasa could even bed Noririn. His face against Shirou’s neck, he was glad that Shirou couldn’t see the expression he was making when he referred Shirou as his “lover”. He wasn’t ready to share Shirou with the world, but he was selfish enough to keep him away from others who came sniffing around him.

The rest of the week passed uneventful as Shirou’s secret was still that, a secret. At the end of the week, Shirou found himself leaving early to catch his flight to Europe, his father with him as his mother had work to deal with at the hotel. Looking out the window as they reached cruising altitude.

“It’ll be okay, Shirou” his father’s voice pulled him his thoughts of Yonekuni. “He’s just a little confused about everything, but deep down, he cares for you.” His father chuckled to himself, thinking back to a few days ago, observing them as the blond heavyweight escorted his son home. The glares he shot to anyone who dared to show any type of interest in Shirou. If the kid didn’t have any feelings for his son, he wouldn’t have bothered to chase others who came sniffing around Shirou. His son gave him a weak smile before looking out the window again.

‘He must miss his partner,’ Shirou’s father thought to himself He remembered catching his son sneaking the boy in. The embarrassed look on his face and the true feelings he had. It seemed so long ago and now, his only son, only child was pregnant. He had to hide the joy he felt when he learned of his son carrying, but the fact that the one his son loved seemed to break Shirou’s heart an awful lot. Still, it was his son’s life and it was up to him to love who he wants.

Lost in his dreams, Shirou didn’t know that the one he dreamt of sat in school, looking over at the empty desk. He knew where Shirou was and wouldn’t see him for a few days, but the nagging feeling wouldn’t leave him. He put up his mask, as if nothing was wrong but the fact that Shirou was gone when he should be by his side. Where he could keep an eye on his love, protect him and his child.

Days would pass slowly for him, ignoring the girls that surrounded him. Well, almost ignoring them. He had a reputation to uphold and though they where small and cute, the urge for them wasn’t there. He passed his time talking to them and sleeping during class, missing the warmth of being close to the wolf. During lunch, sending a text message to Shirou and surprised to get a response within minutes. The words on the screen gave him little comfort as he dialed the number he memorized and waited for his call to be picked up. The husky voice in his ears seemed to do much more for him than the text did. Speaking softly, Yonekuni asked about his lover’s condition.

They talked quietly for what seemed like hours, reluctantly hanging up when he heard Shirou yawn over the phone. He headed home, the chill in the wind reminding him that autumn was creeping up. Entering the empty apartment and cranking up the heat, he entered his room. A room that should have the scent of the one he chosen. Pulling off his clothes, he headed into the bathroom, the heat of the water seemed to help a little, but would never match up to what he actually wanted.

Head under the water, his hand slipped down as his eyes closed. His fingers teased his growing erection, before wrapping around his length. Slowly his hand moved along his flesh, his thoughts filled with the wolf, imaging that it was him who was doing this. His hand pushing him closer to the edge, whispering in his ear. Telling him of his feelings, urging him to come again and again.

Tensing, spilling in to his hand and cursed as he leaned against the wall, breathing hard. Rarely did he have to do this to get any sort of release, but when he talked to Shirou, he let his voice set him off. And while he was half a world away, this was his only choice for relief. He could always call up on one of the many girls he knew, but somehow, it didn’t feel right doing that. Especially when none of them could give him the pleasure, could never match up to what what he felt in that hotel room weeks ago. Not bothering to look at his hand as he let the water carry his seed away before lathering up to clean up.

As he washed himself, he didn’t have a clue that the one plaguing his thoughts was thinking of him as he laid down in the hotel room near the hospital. Having spent the whole day under going tests to insure that he was healthy enough to carry the baby. And now that they confirmed that he was indeed healthy, they needed to figure out the due date that wasn’t too early or too late for him. After the sonogram, not being able to see, though the doctor assured him that indeed the baby was there.

He had to deal with that in four months time or rather, close to that time the doctors estimated, he would have to come back to the hospital, one that was so far from home to have his and Yonekuni’s baby. And deep in side, he hoped that Yonekuni would come with him, though he knew it was futile to hope on something like that. He thought back to the text the blond sent him, making his hear race in pleasure. His voice low, he couldn’t help touching himself, covering up a moan with a yawn to keep Yonekuni from finding out what he was doing to himself. Slipping off to sleep, he dreamt of a future that he wished so very much would happen.

The following day, doing the last of the exams that where required, he never noticed the odd look someone gave him. Someone who went to school with him. Towards the last few days he had left in the center, Shirou picked up the phone and dialed the number he seemed to memorize, his heart skipping a beat when he heard the voice he longed for. Talking quietly, his hand slipped down and his fingers hesitated above his flesh when Yonekuni’s words stopped him cold.

“Are you touching yourself?”

Swallowing hard, he gave him the truth. A low chuckle and a confession of wanting to see him get off. A lick of his lips as he curled his fingers around himself, panting out the blond’s name as his touch became more persistent. The order from Yonekuni, to tell him where exactly he was touching.

On the other end, Yonekuni bit his lip when he heart the sweetest groan in his ear. Cradling the phone to his ear, his free hand stroking himself in time to the sounds Shirou gave. He held back as Shirou described where he was touching and how he was imaging that Yonekuni was there with him, touching him like that and getting him off. When he heard the rapid groans and the heavy breathing, he finally let go, attempting to muffle the sound of his voice as he came.

Talking as he cleaned himself off, wiping his cum on his pants before pulling them off. Talking for a little longer, Yonekuni hung up then locked at the clock. School would start in a few hours and while he didn’t want to go, he had to if he wanted to help the wolf catch up on school or rather, have Shirou help him.

School started off easy enough for Yonekuni, that was until the first break between classes and he finally heard the rumor that had been running rampant. Fingering his cell phone in his pocket, he ignored those who came up to him and bombarded him with questions about Shirou. Gritting his teeth in disbelief, he shot them a glare and finally got them to leave him alone, for now anyway. He knew Shirou wouldn’t talk to others about such a personal matter. His mood shot to hell, he continued with school for the day, the only thing getting him through the day was the thought of picking Shirou up at the airport tomorrow evening.

He waited as patiently as he could for tomorrow and when the day came, the very day that Shirou’s flight was scheduled to arrive, he skipped school and cleaned up. When it was finally time, he waited for Shirou at the airport, his attempt to be calm, cool and collected belied the nervousness he felt and the pounding of his heart. The sound of the announcing arriving flight, he straightened his clothes and attempted to look nonchalant. A sniff to the air, detected the familiar scent of Shirou. He couldn’t help the pounding of his heart to take off when he saw him, walking next to his father. And once he caught dark eyes, seeing the warm flush on his cheeks, the spring in his steps, he ached to hold him in his arms.

He could see it a little clearly, the faint shimmer he was so sure he saw back in the hotel. The smile he wore and the light laugh he gave when his father said something to him.

“Yonekuni,” a whisper and yet, he still heard it. He pretended to give no care how the words felt to him but it seemed that Shirou could see past the indifference. He joined them as Shirou’s father collected their bags and took them both out for dinner before parting, giving Yonekuni a look before heading home.

Looking out of the corner of his eyes, seeing the hopeful look on Shirou’s face. He made sure that the streets where empty before taking Shirou’s hand and pulling him to his home, ushering him inside and ignored the startled look his brother and Noririn gave him, Once the door closed behind them, he pulled Shirou into his arms, feeling arms coming around to hold him. The warmth he wanted came rushing back, turning him on more. Breathing in the scent that seemed to intensify by the second, Yonekuni nuzzled into Shirou’s neck just below his ear before giving the area a quick lick, tasting the salt from the skin. His hands slipped away and down the front, cradling Shirou’s stomach softly with his big hands. He could feel it, the slight pulse of the life and soul growing inside the wolf and for the first time, felt pride blooming in his chest.

Maneuvering the wolf to the bed and gently pushing him onto it, Yonekuni followed. The blooming he felt spread and he pushed it down, not ready to share the feeling with the one who made him feel this way. He wanted to do more than hold him as his hands slipped up Shirou’s shirt, hands touching as much as he could. Memorizing the muscles under smooth skin before his hands took a different path, slipping down to unbutton and unzip pants. Moving his body down, he nuzzled Shirou’s stomach, resting his cheek where his baby laid, deep inside the wolf. A deep intake of breath, Shirou’s scent in the air, so heavy that he could almost taste it on his tongue. A hand in his hair, looking up to see the look of adoration on Shirou’s face.

And for one brief moment, his breath was stolen at how the wolf looked at this moment and he looked away as feelings inside him raged, confusing him. The muffled moan pulled his attention as he looked back up from his spot. The flushed look that said everything that Yonekuni knew what Shirou wanted to say. Slipping his hand into the opened pants, he lightly teased Shirou with brief touches through his underwear. Swallowing back the nervousness that was still there before pulling back with an idea. Ordering the heavyweight to lay back against the pillows, watching with satisfaction as Shirou did as he ordered.

“You remember a few days ago, hearing you get off on the phone.” He looked at the display Shirou gave him, his pants open giving him a view of what lay hidden underneath one last layer of clothing.

“Show me how you got off that one night,” he licked his upper lip when Shirou whispered his name before pulling down his pants and and off. Watching as Shirou’s hands slid down his body to his fingers disappeared under the last layer of clothing. Reaching out, Yonekuni pulled down the last layer of clothing that obstructed his view of what Shirou was doing. Curious, he watched as Shirou’s fingers curled around his flesh before slowly moving, hips caught the rhythm that his hands started and Yonekuni couldn’t help but to focus in on Shirou’s mouth as words where whispered, telling him of true feelings. That tongue coming out to lick at lips, finding himself leaning in to steal said lips in a what was supposed to be a quick kiss.

A rumble in his chest at the taste he remembered, a nip to Shirou’s lower lip, slipping past when they parted for him. His hand joining Shirou’s, brining the wolf closer to the edge. The cry echoed in his ears as Shirou came, spilling into both his and Yonekuni’s hand. Exhaustion was evident on Shirou’s face as they cleaned up. Yonekuni adjusted his pants to ease the pressure he felt and saw Shirou pull the last remaining clothes he had on off. A yawn as he laid down, watching Shirou fall asleep quickly. A heavy sigh as he go up and headed to the bathroom in a vain attempt to relieve himself.

As he headed back to his room, ignoring the two that decided to follow him. Stopping Kunimasa and Noririn from following him to his room, he shed his clothes, pulling the blankets over himself and the dozing heavyweight. It wouldn’t be until later in the night, having pulled Shirou in his arms while he slept, soaking up all the heat the wolf gave off.

Hours later, Shirou awoke slowly to the feel of pain. And of being filled. He found himself slowly moving to movements and the arms that tightened around him, pulling him close to a hard chest against his back. Feeling the push and pull motions that where so familiar to him, the feel of hot breathing against his neck as Yonekuni’s rhythm sped up more. Pushing away the pain he felt, he pushed back against the blond, reveling in the feel of Yonekuni’s cock deep inside him.

His hand slipped down his front, attempting to move his hand in time with Yonekuni’s movements. Nuzzling into his neck, snuffing and blowing hair out of his way, Shirou felt the brief kiss to the back of his neck before the mumbled words reached his ears. ‘He’s waking up,’ he thought to himself, waiting for some kind of verbal lashing from Yonekuni. He couldn’t see the confused look on Yonekuni’s face, couldn’t see the blush that stained his cheeks and didn’t know of his pounding heart. All he felt was Yonekuni pulling him closer, cradling his body close to his and began his rhythm again. Feeling strong hands wander over his chest and the quickening tempo.

Sounds of skin slapping against skin, slapping Shirou’s hands away and taking over. Curling around the hardness that seemed to throb, turning Shirou’s head as he took his lips quickly. His cry muffled as Shirou came, staining his hand with hot cum. Pulling away from the kiss, breathing hard, Yonekuni buried his face against Shirou’s neck as he shuddered, spilling into the hot body that surrounded him.

His hear racing, Yonekuni rested back, unwilling to pull away and leave Shirou’s body. Reluctantly pulling away, Yonekuni reached for the lamp, turning it on and giving him enough light to see the slow trickle of his cum that started to leak out and down the back of Shirou’s thighs. He followed the heavyweight to the bathroom, glad that his brother and Noririn were no where to be seen. As the bathroom door closed, sliding behind Shirou and dipped his head down along the shoulder before him. Covering his hands in soap, sliding them over the wolf’s body to wash away the sweat and cum that started dry.

Once he was sure Shirou was fully washed, Yonekuni watched as the wolf took over, washing his hard body slowly. Shirou’s hands took their time as they touched as much as they could, fingers slowly moving down, causing Yonekuni to bite down on his tongue and ignored the taste of blood as Shirou’s hands wandered over him.

The sudden feel of cold water jerked them out of their private world as they scrambled to get away from the cold. The tension that was building from Shirou’s teasing touches died from the feel of the cold. As they dried off and headed back to his room, pulling Shirou into his arms feeling his body temperature rising more as they slipped off to sleep again.

The following morning found them still in bed, in deep sleep as the school day started. Jet lag plaguing Shirou, who wanted nothing more than sleep and Yonekuni, who didn’t want to go. Neither waking until late morning and even then, a little sluggish as they got up. Escorting Shirou home, Yonekuni didn’t trust anyone to be near Shirou. Especially anyone who dared to show any type of interest in the wolf. As he walked, side by side to Shirou, he was glad that most of the people they encountered were monkeys and showed no interest in Shirou and the few madararui that they did encounter gave them a wide berth, recognizing the look the blond gave them. Not wanting to incur the wrath of a heavyweight. Though curious, they stayed away.

Approaching Shirou’s home, accepting the invitation in. Following the wolf inside, he had a hard time keeping his eyes off the wolf. Though, looking around Shirou’s room, it seemed so familiar, tugging at the back of his mind.

The day was slow as Yonekuni attempted to bring Shirou up to date in class, but found out that Shirou was already up to date. Finding out their teachers giving him work in advance before leaving for the week. He found himself getting help from Shirou instead of helping him, though he wouldn’t complain.

Over sleeping the next day, late to school and still tired form his part time job, Yonekuni rushed to get dressed, hurrying to school only to find a large crowd gathering in the classroom. People surrounding Shirou, everyone that gathered around the shocked wolf were all types of madararui. Wanting to know what he was, ignoring madararui etiquette, asking personal questions that they had no right to know. Gritting his teeth when a few dared to touch Shirou. His hands clenched at his side as jealousy rose up in him. Possessiveness.

A few turned when they felt chills down their back, seeing the glowering blond that stared daggers at them. He hadn’t said a word, yet when when he saw the one who dared to touch Shirou earlier laid his hands against Shirou’s stomach while talking, the mocking tone was obvious. Those that where watching Yonekuni’s reaction and then back to Shirou stepped back as a second aura flared. The sound of a hand slapping against skin as Shirou slapped away the one who dared touch him. The whole classroom died as the normally calm and collected class president’s soul flared to life, causing everybody, save one, to step back in fear.

Yonekuni stepped forward, ignoring those around him as he reached Shirou, who had his hands cradling his stomach, as if to protect their unborn baby. He reached out, cupping Shirou’s cheek and softly whispered to the agitated wolf, slowly calming him down. He talked as if they were the only one’s there.

The girls in the group held their breath in agony at the thought of losing the blond heavyweight to the newly uncovered madararui. Though, they couldn’t help themselves from wanting to Shirou and as they inched themselves closer, the glare Yonekuni shot at them from the corner of his eye stopped them. He resisted the urge to at Shirou’s lips and taste them again. Instead, he settled for a brief touch of his thumb to Shirou’s bottom lip, holding back sounds when the wolf gave his thumb a lick. They broke apart when the bell rang, signaling the start of school. Those that stood and watched the display dispersed and headed to their own respected classrooms, determined to get closer to the two. Maybe try to cozy up and get close.

Weeks would pass slowly, Yonekuni found himself on his toes since those around would crawling over to him and Shirou in a desperate attempt to get close to the two. He would sometimes find himself on the relieving end of Shirou’s mood swings due to his hormones changing a little with the baby. They where rare in coming but when they happened, he could struggle in silence, trying to figure out what to do to calm the wolf down. He found himself trying to cheer Shirou up when he’d see tears fill his eyes, rubbing away the mark he’d make when biting his bottom lip, trying to soothe the pain away. Frustration would rise in him, he couldn’t ask his brother. Kunimasa would never let him live it down and besides, he had his pride. There was one person he could ask, but at this moment he wouldn’t dare talk to.

Somehow, word got out about the upcoming baby and Karen had found out what Makio arranged without her knowing. Ending up surprising the two at home one day, making polite talk and introductions, Yonekuni sat back and watched Karen quietly talk to Shirou.

“Lift your shirt up, please.” Came the request, surprising him and Shirou. He caught the look th wolf gave him and nodded. She may not be a doctor, but she knew more about babies than anyone in the room. He watched as the woman who raised him place her hand on the very slight bump at Shirou’s waist. Yonekuni had to hold back the urge to snatch Karen’s hand off of Shirou, uncomfortable with the thought of anyone but him touching the wolf. He was about to say something, opening his mouth only to stop when Karen pulled her hand away.

“How far along are you?” She asked, a hint of a smile twitching at the corner of her lips.

“A little more than two months,” came Shirou’s answer as he pulled his shirt back down. Karen looked like she wanted to say more, but a glance at her watch and the slight widening of her eyes told Yonekuni that she needed to leave. Walking her to the, Yonekuni’s hands where full when she shoved a package towards him with a smile on her lips, which said she was up to something. Putting the package on a table after she left, Yonekuni returned to Shirou’s side and sat down next to him, his hand slowly creeping towards the wolf hand and grasping it softly.

When school let out the following day, Yonekuni parted with the wolf after escorting him home before heading to his part time job. Putting up with the customer’s flirting with a smile on his face, professional and courteous when need be. The phone numbers the girls would slip him where thrown in the trash, he had no interest in them as of late. Brushing off the invitation to go out drinking with coworkers after their shift, he was glad work was finally finished and headed back to the apartment. His jacket wrapped around him tightly, he neared home but thought better of it and headed a different way. As he neared the familiar home, pulling out his cell phone and gave Shirou a quick call. The sleepy voice cleaed up as soon as Yonekuni spoke up, meeting the wolf at the door.

As soon as he was close enough, he pulled Shirou into his arms and felt the wolf pull him closer. ‘Just like this,’ he thought to himself as the restless feeling left him. He followed Shirou to his room, the door closing behind him. Shedding his close, the slipped in behind the wolf and pulled him close to his chest. Feeling as if everything was right in the world, sleep claimed him quickly.

A month and a half after being surrounded by fellow students at school, the commotion seemed to have died down, though Shirou could hear the whispers behind his back. He tried not to care what they said about him and his baby, but when he felt Yonekuni brush against him, giving him his silent support, Shirou learned to deal with the whispers. He was glad that his school uniform was big enough to hide his growing stomach. His parents seemed to marvel at the size and though he was happy, the aches and pains where still there.

Everyday at lunch Yonekuni seemed to hover over him, as if he was unsure how to help him. He would smile to himself when he caught Yonekuni looking at him and kept the laugh silent, knowing that the blond cared, in his own way. Never knowing that following weekend would change everything.

Spending Saturday night by himself as Yonekuni had work, Shirou curled up on his side and deep under the covers. His body was aching more with every passing day and whatever he tried to stop the pain was just a vain attempt. When he went out with his mother on Sunday morning, the pain had become even worse. He brushed away the sweat the start to form on his brow. His mother looked happy to have him with her that he didn’t say anything about the pain.

She had to hide her smile as she browsed through the clothes at the baby store, her eyes catching the cute clothing that specialized in clothing for madararui babies. Shirou never knew that she had caught her son’s lover shopping one day and kept the secret to herself for weeks, but when she turned to Shirou, her smile died when she saw how pale her son had become. Something wasn’t right and she cursed to herself for not asking about his condition earlier. Urging Shirou to take a seat, hurrying to get him some water.

Handing him the unopened bottle of water, watching as Shirou drank. Feeling his forehead, she immediately forgot about her plans for the rest of the day and rushed Shirou home. He still had a few weeks to go until the actual due date the doctor gave, but it seemed mother nature had other plans for him. Once she had Shirou situated at home, immediately took charge. Ordering her son to lay down, she quickly booked a flight for herself and her son to the hospital and called, alerting them of Shirou’s condition.

Her words caught her husband’s attention as he paused from a meeting with an architect friend. Excusing himself to his guest, Shirou’s father saw to his son, unaware that his guest had followed and saw his friend kneel on the floor. Eyes widening, he saw the condition and stepped forward, taking a seat next to Shirou.

“You must be Shirou-chan,” he said, talking softly. Watching Shirou look up and the faint widening of his eyes. “Your father has spoken so much about you every time we meet.” He stopped when he saw the noticeable flinch and saw him cradling his stomach. The worry, unsure was clear to see on his friend’s son’s face and while he wanted to help as much as he could possibly do, he couldn’t do much.

“I’m sorry, we’re going to have to push this back until later.” Shirou’s father apologized to his friend, watching as his wife escorted their son out the door, noticing the visible trembling in his son’s large form.

Maximilian nodded, watching the one that had his son so worried, though Yonekuni wouldn’t voice it. He was a little shocked to hear about Yonekuni’s breeding arrangement from Karen, he sighed and bit his lip. Pulling out his phone, he made a phone call.

When Maximilian called him and told him of the situation, David attempted to get a hold of the blond teen. Having been hung up on and having the door slammed in his face, he finally gave in doing it the peaceful way and let himself in. Holding back a disappointed sound when Yonekuni stepped back, putting distance between them.

“Look, I’m not going to do anything to you,” he said as he took a seat on the couch and indicated to Yonekuni to take a seat as well. He could easily see the look of fatigue on the blond’s face. “Why aren’t you staying with you’re mate?” He got straight to the point. After years of knowing Yonekuni, he knew it was best not to beat around the bush. “I can clearly see your exhaustion, you don’t sleep well if you’re not near him, right?”

He got his answer when Yonekuni looked away. “You know, its okay to be worried about him but its best if you’re with him during this important time.” The glare Yonekuni sent him caused him to pause then continue, knowing that this needed to be said.

“You know, when your father was pregnant with Hidekuni, I was extremely worried about him, just like he was worried about raising your brother correctly. And like how you are with your partner. But I was even more scared of losing him.” He paused and gather his thoughts, knowing he had to inform Yonekuni and though he had to inform him, it was hard to admit his fears of losing his mate. Swallowing heavily, he continued.

“You must know that there complications when a male gets pregnant. And the higher the heavyweight, the more chance of complications arising.” His eyes trained on the blond, watching him as Yonekuni’s eyes downcast. “Given the fact there’s a higher chance of mortality of both the baby and the mother.” He stood and tossed an envelop to the blond, watching as a hand shot out to grab what he just threw. “Swallow your pride and go be with him. He needs you now more than ever.”

Walking to the door and about to let himself out, he turned back. “You better hurry, he’s been rushed to the airport hours ago. The address to the hospital is in the envelop with your ticket.” For the first time today or rather for so long, Yonekuni looked at him straight in the eyes. “Your father and I have already arranged a car to pick you up in Geneva.” He watched the hesitant nod as Yonekuni grabbed his heavist jacket and wallet, following him out.

Dropping Yonekuni off at the airport, he watched as Yonekuni ran off and headed back to his temporary home to be with his mate and son.

Checking in and quickly getting through security, Yonekuni got there just in time as the flight had started boarding. Ignoring the girls that attempted to flirt with him, he looked out the window, lost in thought. When he heard David tell him that Shirou had been rushed to the hospital weeks before the actual date. he felt his heart freeze, thinking the worst. He cursed himself for not being by Shirou’s side when he needed him the most. To hold and tell him that everything is going to be alright.

He caught some sleep during the flight, but felt restless and snapped at those who attempted to get close to him. As soon as the flight landed and pulled into the gate, he grabbed his jacked and left the plane. In the back of his mind, he remembered what David told him and spotted the driver holding a sign with his name. It was only a matter of minutes until they where on their way. He didn’t bother taking in the sights as they passed, his mind was on the one he was going to see. The voice of the driver pulled him from his thoughts, the door being held open for him. With a slight nod, he pulled his jacket close and ignored the ice cold wind as he rushed his way into the hospital.

Seeing a familiar face, Shirou’s mother, waiting for him. “I’m glad to see you,” she said as she escorted him to the elevator and up, getting off on the ninth floor. He glanced at his future mother in law and while normally seemed strong and proud, the redness around her eyes and the weak smile she gave him told him a different side of her.

“It’s okay. By the time we landed, the hospital had an ambulance waiting. Unfortunately, we’ve had to wait several hours but finally got in around an hour ago.” Clearing her throat, she pushed aside the urge to cry.

Taking a seat close to him in the waiting room, those who where waiting for their loved ones paid them no heed. “I’ve always worried about him. He’s such a strong person and such a gentle soul. I was afraid that you would break his heart beyond repair.” She confessed, looking down at her hands. “But if you’re here, that must mean you care about him too.”

Yonekuni caught her meaning, knowing that others had figured it out before he did. He had no way of answering her statement, just allowing the silence to linger. Resting his head in his hands, he closed his eyes and tried to block out those around him. His heart pounded wildly at the thought of never seeing again Shirou again and David’s words seemed to echo in his head all over again.

When the alarm echoed over the hospital’s broadcasting system as several doctors and nurses rushed passed the waiting room. Clenching his hands at his sides, Yonekuni hoped to hold back the faint trembling. He could hear the whispers from around the waiting room and the faint sounds of crying. He didn’t have to look at Shirou’s mother to know she was worried just as he was.

She held back a choking sound and excused herself. She’s a strong woman, a proud madararui and mother but didn’t want anyone to see her cry. Covering his face with his hands, Yonekuni bit his bottom lip and shook his head. He had to believe in his wolf, he knew Shirou would pull through this. Wouldn’t leave him. He hadn’t even told him how he felt about him. Hadn’t had a chance to tell the wolf his feelings or even a chance to introduce him to his family. Or even talk to him some more, to hold him in his arms and raise their child.

His thoughts stopped when the doors opened, revealing a grim doctor. His heart clenched, bracing himself for the bad news, hearing Shirou’s mother gasp. The temperature in the room dropped when the doctor spoke, calling out for a different family. He looked away, but could hear the doctor talking and hear the cry of anguish.

He felt bad for the sigh of relief he kept silent, knowing it wasn’t Shirou in trouble. Several nurses escorted the grieving family away, talking quietly. They didn’t have to wait long as a nurse called out for Shirou’s family, escorting them down the hallway.

“He’s sleeping off the anesthesia, so it’ll be a while until he wakes up.” She stopped at a closed door, quietly opening it and allowed the two inside, instructing them that they could only stay for a while and closed the door as she left.

Standing off to the side, she allowed Yonekuni to be at her son’s side. Watching as the blond pulled a chair close, watching as he whispered to Shirou, grasping the large hand with his as he bowed his head. Turning her head away, giving him a moment of silence as he gave his silent thanks that Shirou was alright.

He couldn’t get over how strong his lover is. Strong enough to endure being treated so badly and still love him. Gently laying Shirou’s hand back down on the bed, Yonekuni got up when the nurse showed up to let them know that visiting hours where over and that they could come back in a few hours. Nodding in understanding, they followed her out inquiring about the baby only to be told that the baby would be able to be seen in the morning, right now they had him placed in the incubator for newborns and will be able to be seen after a full twenty four observation to make sure the baby was fully healthy.

Bidding them a good night, the nurse left. As tired as he was, he wasn’t up for sleep and declined her offer of staying with her. He didn’t watch Shirou’s mother leave, just sat in the waiting room until he was sure the coast was clear before making his way back to Shirou’s hospital room. A few turns, finally finding his way there. Opening the door softly, seeing Shirou still sleeping, he closed the door as quietly as he could. Pulling the chair back to the side of Shirou’s bed and sat down, gently brushing his hand against the heavyweight’s forehead, pushing back his bangs.

He yawned, exhaustion finally catching up on him as he folded his arms and used them as pillows before closing his eyes. He longed to pull Shirou into his arms and hold him but made due by keeping close as he could.

He didn’t hear the groan of pain hours later as Shirou slowly awoke from the anesthesia. His mouth dry and any attempt to move resulted in pain. Slowly blinking his eyes, trying to get them to focus as he looked around the unfamiliar room and finally stopped on the one that rested at the side of the bed. Lifting his hand, touching soft blond hair, he had hoped that Yonekuni would be there and to see the one he loved so much travel this far to be him. He wanted to wake him up, but when he caught sight of the exhaustion on his face, he changed his mind and instead, reached for the button to call the nurse. The familiar touch on his arm stopped him and the deep voice spoke.

“Shirou?” He spoke softly as he could, his hand sliding down from Shirou’s arm to grasp and hold the wolf’s hand in his. Hearing Shirou say his name never sounded so good as he closed his eyes to hold back the emotions that came flooding him. His lips moved, his voice low as he said what he thought he’d never say. Words that he thought he couldn’t say, that he would never say to a guy. Words that he was afraid he lost the chance to say just hours ago. He didn’t see the blush on Shirou’s face, didn’t see th widening of his eyes. The only thing he knew was the feel of the slight trembling of the wolf’s hand and the sound of the door slamming open as a nurse rushed in, glaring at the intruder before sighing with relief.

“I don’t know what you did or said to him, but try to keep him calm next time.” She warned the blond before grabbing Shirou’s chart and checked his vitals. It didn’t take her long before she finished and left the two alone.

As soon as he was sure they had some sort of privacy, he pulled the blanket away from Shirou’s body and pushed up the hospital gown to reveal Shirou’s now flat stomach. His hand slid along Shirou’s stomach, missing the feel of the bump of his child. His hand was pushed away as struggled to get up and out of the bed, mindful of the IV still attached. He watched from his seat as Shirou got to his feet, leaning hard on the rolling IV as he struggled to get to the bathroom.

Once the door closed behind Shirou, Yonekuni released the breath he was holding and waited for the wolf to return, listening carefully for any sounds that he might need help. Once he saw Shirou back in bed, watching as his mate drifted off to sleep, he left the room to make a few phone calls before wandering down the halls. Following the signs that pointed to the maternity ward, he glanced over the madararui babies that seemed to be on display. His eyes searched for and Shirou’s little one, disappointed when he couldn’t find him.

As he made his way back to to the room, seeing Shirou’s mother entering the room, then pausing when she spotted him. Closing the door quietly, she turned towards him and handed him a hotel key. “Go take a shower than sleep a little. He’ll be awake by the time you get back and will be able to see the baby.” Her tone was absolute, giving him no room to protest. Taking the key, he caught a cab to the hotel and showered, groaning when the feel of hot water raining down on him.

Back at the hospital, she watched over her son as he slept. She was so glad that he was alright and soon, she would be able to see her grandson. Brushing back a strand of hair, she remembered the time when she and her husband came here for Shirou’s birth. One of the few reputable hospitals around the world that catered to the rare and exotic madararui, especially those that where considered extinct or nearly extinct. With the offer of protection from any press, many flocked to hospitals like this.

Calling the nurse and the doctor when she noticed Shirou stirring, slowly awaking. Standing off to the side as they examined the incision that seemed nearly invisible to the naked eye. As the doctor and nurse left, telling the two that it would only be a few more hours, then they’d be able to see the baby.

Downing the pain medication that the nurse had given him, he ate the food that was brought to him. As he finished eating, a scent that he knew so well tickled his nose, before Yonekuni showed up. The blush on Shirou’s cheeks and the look he gave said it all. Her fears where put to rest as she sat back, watching the two talk. She ached a little, missing her other half who had to stay behind this time.

Time past quickly for the three, soon the nurse came in to escort the three to the maternity ward. Shirou waved off the offer of a wheelchair, though he was given a gown that didn’t open in the back, which Yonekuni was glad for. He didn’t want anyone to peek at Shirou’s skin.

Clutching the wheeling IV, he walked slowly with the group to their destination. He followed the nurse through a door, obvious to the jealous and curious stares they where receiving.

Though she wanted to see her grandson, she stood back as the two approached the incubator together. Their hands slid inside the gloves they provided, allowing them to touch their child. “He’s so small,” Shirou whispered, gently touching the baby. His hand pulled away when the baby moved a little, feeling Yonekuni’s arm slide around his waist and pull him closer.

He couldn’t believe that the tiny life in the incubator came from him and Shirou. Amazed that they had created this life together and knew that he had a long road ahead of him. And instead of walking the path alone like he thought he would, he’d be walking with his mate and their child. He was glad that Shirou’s attention was on their baby so he wouldn’t see the hint of a smile at the corner of his lips at the thought of their life ahead.

It would be a few more weeks until the baby was released from hospital care and into the custody of the parents. Having little difficulty, they departed Geneva and headed home. She held her grandson close, bundled in specialty blankets for transporting madararui from one incubator to another as Shirou slept. A glance to her side, seeing her son exhausted after spending so much time away from his partner.

Yonekuni had to leave a week after arriving, leaving behind Shirou, who put on his best face as he watched Yonekuni leave. Several days after watching Yonekuni, Shirou was given a clean bill of health from the hospital and discharged, leaving him to stay with his mother in the hotel room where she had been staying. Using the time away he didn’t spend in the hospital visiting his child, he caught up on his school work. Tying to keep his mind off Yonekuni, knowing it would do him no good to mope over not seeing the blond for awhile.

Bundled up tightly in several layers, Yonekuni carried the last of the boxes out of th apartment. After spending several weeks away from Shirou, becoming irritable, snapping at those who tried to talk to him. Restless and the lack of sleep put him in a foul mood and to deal with this, he started packing items Karen had been sending him since she found out about the baby. The apartment had limited space and with Noririn hanging around, the limited space had become even more tight.

He approached Shirou’s father, a little uncomfortable, but he didn’t have resources to support his new family on his own. Because he didn’t feel comfortable leaving Shirou and baby alone, to be away when the urge to stay close to them seemed greater now than ever before. The house was quiet that night as he finished setting up the gifts Karen had sent over to the apartment first, then moved over to Shirou’s house. Laying on the bed that was soon to be his and Shirou’s, he pulled a pillow into his arms, a poor substitute to the one he wanted. He soon fell asleep, knowing that by tomorrow’s end, he’ll have Shirou back in his arms again.

Once again at the airport, he waited impatiently. His restless feeling, the anticipation that he felt disappeared when he sniffed the air, the scent that he missed more than he would admit to. He found himself walking forward, meeting Shirou halfway. In his arms lay the tiny bundle he held close to his body. He pulled of the jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around Shirou’s shoulders, covering his wolf and his baby in his scent.

Eager to get them going, Shirou’s father and mother ushered their family home. Their pack, with two new additions. Walking behind her family, she reached for her husband’s hand. Her heart fluttered at his touch and she gave him a look that said it all.


End file.
